


In Memoriam

by Fuck_The_Gods



Series: The road to parenthood [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: A little bit of adventure, F/M, Fluff, Goat Farm, Goat adventure, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuck_The_Gods/pseuds/Fuck_The_Gods
Summary: When a goat goes missing, it is the whole family that goes in search for her. Absolutely none of them could have predicted it would lead to the admission of one big revelation by Filia and her husband.Sequel to my other fic Are we ready for this? If you haven't read it already, I suggest you do or else this fic won't make much sense.





	In Memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> For those who read my other fic, In sudden paradise, I want to tell you that the fic isn't abandoned. I'm just struggling with the next chapter and I need some more time to be sure to go the right way and write it well. So be patient, I'll go back to it.
> 
> In the mean time, Enjoy this little one-shot! <3

Two years. Two years now that his little girl left their home. And he never thought he'd say that but he kind of felt lonely without her around. He wasn't unhappy, no. He would never feel that way as long as Nasir was still by his side. The thing was that they had lived the three of them together for so long, he was used to having her around laughing and playing and joking and cursing. Yes, cursing! Agron was rather proud of that; his legacy as he called it.

Of course, Nasir wasn't as fond as Agron was about all this. Nasir cringed each time he heard Filia exclaimed “Jupiter’s cock!” when she was frustrated or “Fuck the Gods!” when she was mad or surprised. The cursing had evolved and adapted with the local germanic gods but the eyes of the Syrian never failed to widen each and every single time he heard their daughter uttured those kind of words.

“Her cursing hurt my ears”, Nasir would complain.

“Perhaps because hers is not shouted in the throes of passion”, Agron would retort while wiggling his eyebrows making Nasir roll his eyes.

Her love for swearing wasn’t the only thing she had in common with her Vater. Although the knowledge of such things weren’t primary anymore, Filia had developed a curious liking for swordplay and fighting. Well, maybe re-developing was a more accurate word. She had always enjoyed playful sword fights since the time when she and Saxa used to spar together. But after the German woman was killed, Filia had refused to touch a sword again. And it was so for many years. Until that morning where Agron found Filia thrusting a sword into the air outside their home. Since then, instead of tending the various animals living in their farm with Nasir, Filia would rather ask Agron to train with her under the pretext to “keep you old man in shape”.

Agron remembered the last time to date she called him that. Eight months ago, one of Agron and Nasir's baby goat escaped both men's vigilance and had run from the barn where they kept the newly born goats from the adults and especially from the males who could be a little rude to the fragile and defenceless babies. Nasir had panicked when he discovered she was missing and had immediately ordened Agron to go find Filia and her husband Franz to help them while he started to look for the kid.

They had spent the entire afternoon searching to no avail. They had searched the entire barn, their house from top to bottom but the baby goat just seemed to have simply vanished. Nasir had started to feel hysterical and Agron himself had started to loose hope on finding her. Then Filia had suggested they looked in the forest nearby. Agron had been skeptical. The forest was a ten minutes walk away from the farm; there was no way the kid could have made all that distance on her tiny, still trembling legs. But Nasir had insisted and Agron had complied and went grab some weapons in case they encountered wildlife.

They had spent several more hours looking in the forest after they had split up in two teams : Nasir was paired up with Franz while Agron went with his daughter. And no, he didn't practically shoved Nasir into Franz in order to avoid spending time alone with the young man. Agron swore to the Gods it was an accident, just a twitch of his arm that had pushed Nasir towards the boy.

Filia had laughted, Nasir had sighed and Franz had pretended nothing happened.

Agron and his daughter had been roaming the forest, following the course of the river when they heard movement in the leaves somewhere ahead of them. They stopped and stood still, trying to determine if the noises meant danger.

Then, seemingly coming out of no where, what Agron could only identify as a big ball of dark fur ran passed them to disappear as soon as it came in the bushes behind them.

'Probably a wolf', Agron thought. These beasts were common in the forests of Germania. Then another thought came to his mind.

"It looked like a wolf", he told Filia and she nodded in agreement. "If so, it also looked like it was running after something", he added. Only a wolf on the trail of a prey would ignore the presence of two human beings. As fearsome and dangerous wolves were, they were still afraid of men.

"A prey", Filia guessed anxiously.

"We must hurry", he said as he started to run after the beast, sword in hand and Filia following close behind him.

They ran for at least ten minutes, catching sight of the animal intermittently. Agron would never admit it but the run was making his lungs burn and his muscles ache, and the chill due to the approaching winter was making it all worse. He was completely out of breath, sweating from head to toe, by the time they catched up with the beast. Agron leaned his arm against the nearest tree and took deep, open-mouthed breaths. He turned his head when he felt Filia's gaze upon him.

"You're getting old", she said grinning.

"Careful", he warned, "my arm could very well be twitchy again", he threatened as he showed the wolf with his chin.

Filia laughed, "So you admit you did it on purpose?"

Agron stayed silent for a moment then, "Focus, we have a goat to save from a starving wolf".

Filia chuckled, earning her a dark look from her dad but she nodded in agreement.

They observed from afar as the wolf started to smell the air and suddenly growl at something on the ground.

Wasting no time, Agron bent to grab a sizeable pebble and threw it at the distracted animal. The rock hit its side and the wolf scurried off, whining in pain. Filia threw him a disapproving look.

"What? Would you have me to sit back and let it eat our goat?"

"No but--", she cut herself off when they heard noises coming from some sort of hole, maybe a rabbit burrow.

They approached it and Filia went on her hands and knees to try to take a look inside and see if their goat was hiding inside.

"Can you see her?", Agron asked. He hoped she was there because he was getting tired and the muscles in his legs were still hurting him.

"No, but this burrow seems deep, maybe she is further down". She shoved her arm in the hole and started to fumble.

It wasn't after some agonizing long minutes that Filia exclaimed in triumph. "She is here! I feel her but...I cannot reach her. I can barely touch her with the tip of my fingers". Disappointment seized her and her shoulders droped somewhat in defeat. "My arm is not long enough", she added as she turned to her Vater.

"I will do it then", Agron replied and took her place in front of the hole.

"While you extract her from there, I should try to find Papa and Franz to let them know we found her", Filia proposed.

Agron jerked his head up and around at that. "Alright but be extremely careful. The forest is vast and tricky and the wolf is probably still around".

Filia lifted her sword in reply. She wasn't defenceless.

She bursted into laughter when she came back half an hour later with Nasir and Franz. Agron was lying on his back on the ground, panting heavily, his face covered in sweat and dirt. He had one arm around the kid who was calmly lying beside him with her tiny head on his chest. That was quite the picture.

"Agron are you alright?", Nasir asked as he hurried to join Agron's side.

"Yes...I am just...She would not...get out...of the...fucking...burrow!", he whispered angrily between breathless pants.

Filia then approached and said while still laughing, "You really are getting old".

Nasir lifted a questionning eyebrow and her daughter started to tell what happened earlier when they were chasing the wolf.

By the time she finished her story, Nasir and Franz had joined the young woman in her laughter and Agron only bothered to glare at them; he was too exhausted to do anything else.

After that, Nasir checked the goat. One of her legs was broken and she seemed rather exhausted herself but other than that, she was safe.

"I still wonder how she managed to escape us", Nasir mused as he took the goat in his arms.

"That little girl likes to sneak outside our home without us knowing... She reminds me of a certain someone", Agron remarked as he looked at Filia with an intense yet amused look.

"Indeed", Nasir agreed with a fond smile.

"Maybe you should name her after Filia's name", Franz proposed.

"What? You want to give my name to a goat?", Filia exclaimed as she threw an indignant look at her lover.

"No, it is a good idea. It is a common tradition to give a beloved person the name of someone else that is equally cherished", Agron explained. "So why not for a pet as well?"

"Is it? Does this tradition really exist?", Filia asked in disbelief as she looked at her husband.

Nasir didn't miss the fact that Filia immediately, and probably inconsciously, covered her lower belly with both her hands. He grinned, widely, as he understood. He tried to keep his composure but pure happiness was flooding his body.

"Let us return home", he proposed, "I believe Filia has something important to announce us", he added cryptically.

Everyone looked at him with surprise and confusion. After a moment, Filia realized her gesture and she removed her hands from her belly.

"What thing", Agron asked from his spot on the floor.

"Lift your ass from there, Old Man, and let us go home. It will be better to talk about such matter in the comfort of our house. Besides, I need to fix Filia's leg as soon as possible.

"What? My leg is fine, what are you--", Filia began to protest before she realized her Papa was talking about the goat. "I will not let you name that goat after me", she groaned.

Nasir only gave her a noncommital noise in response.

"So, what is it you have to tell us?", Agron asked once they were all gathered around the fireplace situated in the main room of their house.

Filia stood, soon followed by her husband as he reached for her hand with his own. The couple looked at each other nervously. Then Franz released her hand so he could wrap his arm around her waist and he gave her hip a squeeze of encouragement. Filia smiled softly at him in thanks. Then after taking a deep breath, she focused her attention on her two dads again.

One was looking at her with expectant eyes, confusion and worry on his face while the other was trying to hide his smile by biting his bottom lip but the joy and pride sparkling in his eyes were telling enough. Nasir had already understood.

She took another steadying breath, then said, "If we did not tell you sooner is because we both wanted to be sure. The last thing I want is to give you false hope and see the disappointment in your eyes".

Agron's frown deepened at those words while Nasir smiled in understanding and sympathy.

"But I should have known Papa would pick on a small detail and understand what was going on", she continued and shot Nasir a big smile, one that the man kindly returned.

"Fuck the Gods, what IS going on?", Agron asked again in exasperation, his patience wearing thin.

Filia pulled away from her husband and took his hand again instead. The couple looked at each other lovingly while Filia put her other hand on her stomach.

"Vater. Papa. I am pregnant", she confessed at last.

There was a deafening silence as the revelation sank in. Agron was stunned, mouth hanging open in shock and eyes wide. While his lover was still trying to process the news and eventually recover from it, Nasir got up and went to embrace his daughter.

"Oh I am so happy!", Nasir murmured in her hair. "For you both", he added as he turned his head and nodded at Franz.

"Gratitude", the young man replied.

"We must celebrate!", Nasir then said after a minute or two of hugging and congratulations.

"Love, go help Nasir to gather all that is needed for the feast", Filia demanded, not leaving Agron off her eyes.

Franz turned his head to look at the man as well and understood the request was mostly an excuse for Filia to be alone with her father for a moment.

Agron hadn't loved or uttured a word (or even a sound) since Filia had told them she was expecting a child. He was still sitting by the fireplace, his empty gaze staring at nothing. It looked like he was in some sort of shock and it made Filia nervous and a little scared. She took small, cautious steps towards him, in the same fashion she would with a frightened animal.

"Vater?", she called hesitantly. "Agron?", she called again when she got no reaction. Still nothing. If it wasn't for the rise and call of his chest and the occasionnal blink of his eyes, Filia would had believed he was dead.

She crouched in front of him and slowly took his hands in hers. The contact it seemed, brought the German out of his trance. He blinked once slowly then two more times more quickly as he came back to the world.

Filia let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you were at last become deaf, Old Man", she joked with a small laugh.

"I cannot believe it", he whispered, ignoring his daughter's joke entirely, as he looked at their joined hands. "It cannot be. My little girl", he continues more to himself than to Filia. "Do not misunderstand, I am happy for you!", he suddenly added in a lot louder tone, startling the young woman a little. "I truly am", he asserted as he squeezed her hands.

"I know, Vater. I know", she reassured him before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Agron returned the embrace eagerly with more force than necessary.

And if the young woman noticed tears falling and dampening her shoulder, she didn't comment on it.

Eight months had passed now and Agron eventually had overcome his shock of soon being a grandfather. Still, each time the thought grosses his mind, he felt old. The fact that Nasir called him 'Old Man' on a daily basis wasn't helping either. He knew it was only said to humor him or get a reaction out of him but he couldn't help but take the words at heart.

Mainly because he WAS getting old. He tired more quickly and at the slightest effort. The thing he was the more upset about was that he couldn't fuck Nasir in a single night as often as he used to and wanted to. He had to wait forever before being able to go at it again. It was frustrating, especially since Nasir was more or less still in his youth and more often than not it was Nasir who wore him out during those nighs and not the other way around.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that it took some time before he realized someone was pounding on the door. Before he could go and open it, the door of the house threw open with such force that it banged against the wall behind.

Agron took a step back in surprise and stared at a dishevelled, heaving-panting Franz. Panic was clear on his face and in his eyes.

"Agron! You must come! Immediately! Where is Nasir?", Franz all but yelled.

"He is in the barn, milking the goats. Why? What happened? Why do you look like that?", he narrowed his eyes as he noticed the boy's pants were stained with something dark and wet. "Fuck", he exclaimed as panic raised in him when he realized what it was. "Is it blood? Where is Filia?"

"She--she", Franz stuttured as his eyes glistened with unshed tears. He took a deep breath so he could continue, "The baby is coming! But there is some kind of problem and the baby is stuck, Laeta says".

"Laeta? She's with her right now?", Agron wanted to know as he walked towards the door and together with Franz, they ran to find Nasir.

The Syrian was quick to understand that something serious was happening. The three men didn't waste time and ran as fast as they could towards the village. They found Filia lying in her bed, looking pale and sweating and letting out ragged breaths. She moaned in pain each time Laeta touched her stomach or reached between her legs to touch the baby.

"Thank the Gods, you are here!", Laeta said in obvious relief as she wiped the sweat off her brow. "I need more hot water as well as clean clothes", she ordered.

Nasir and Franz left the room to fetch what was needed by the red head woman. Agron for his part went to Filia's side and took her hand.

"Is there something I can do?", he asked in despair.

"There is", Laeta replied immediately. "The baby is not in the right position to get out and it causes pain and distress to your daughter and the baby", she explained.

"Alright, so what do I do?", Agron asked. He doubted he could be of much help but he wanted to do whatever was in his power.

Nasir and Franz came back with a basin of hot water and several clothes.

"Alright. Franz, I need you to stay by your wife's side. Help her to relax as much as possible; the more she is stressed, the more the baby is in danger. Wipe her forehead with a damp cloth from time to time", Laeta ordonned.

Franz nodded anxiously and went to do just that.

"Nasir, you are going to try to move the baby from the outside. When I tell you, you will have to put pressure on some places on Filia's belly."

"Agron, you stay with me since you are the one who possess the more strength. I need you to help me move the baby from the inside".

Agron's eyes widened. Despite the urgency of the situation, he blushed and said, "You want me to put my hand inside my daughter!?"

Laeta then stood up and look at Agron with a dark and hard gaze. "If you do not, the baby will die and your daughter might too. Your choice", she answered sternly.

Wordlessly, Agron went to position himself at Filia's feet and swallowed thickly.

Laeta turned around and looked at the three men and Filia, "Alright, let's get to work".

The whole thing felt like it lasted hours to Agron and maybe it had. But finally it was over and now Filia was sleeping peacefully, the baby doing the same in his makeshift crib. Franz was lying besides her on their bed, stoking her hair and bestowing light kisses to her temple.

"This has been quite the adventure", Nasir said suddenly from his spot on the floor beside Agron. Since the baby was born, the two men had stayed close to their daughter, just in case.

"Indeed", Agron agreed, "but please no more of that today".

Nasir was about to reply when the baby started to cry. Both Agron and Nasir went of their feet and hurried to Filia's side.

The new mother laughted, "Stop worrying, you two. He is simply hungry". Then she moved the baby so that he could feed himself at her breast.

"How can you be embarrassed over something like that after what you had done earlier?", Nasir wondered when he noticed Agron's flushed face.

Agron glared at him but said nothing.

They stayed silent after that as they enjoyed the presence and the cute antics of the baby.

After he was done feeding, Filia envelopped him in another cloth and looked at her Vater intensely.

"Have you decided on a name for him yet?", the German asked. He looked completely taken with the baby.

Filia and her husband shared a look before Filia said, Actually yes...Vater, would you like to take Duro in your arms?", she asked softly.

Agron's head shot up at the name of his beloved brother. His eyes immediately welled up with burning tears and his throat tightened, yet he managed to say between barely held up tears, "You gave him...You named him..."

"We gave a beloved person", Franz intervened and mentionned for his son, "the name of someone else that is equally cherished", the young man repeated the words Agron said eight months ago.

"That is extremely thoughtful, gratitude", Nasir thanked them on his lover's behalf since Agron was obviously overwhelmed by emotion.

Then Duro let out a small burp and managed to make his grandfather laugh through his tears.

"Yeah, that is my little Duro!", he said fondly.

Agron sat on the bed beside his daughter and gave her back her son. Nasir joined him and hugged him from behind.

And for the next few hours, everyone was content to silently celebrate the new life that was brought to the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
